The Island of Lesbos
by Dancewithsomebody1775
Summary: It's Brittany's twenty fifth birthday and her best friend Quinn is determined to help her explore her newfound bisexuality by taking her to the lesbian party island of Lesbos. (Not to be confused with the Greek island.) She keeps running into this beautiful brunette, who is hiding a huge secret. (Brittana and light Faberry.)


"Come on Britt we are going to miss the ferry!" Quinn yelled from far ahead up the dock. You had dropped your ticket on the and are having a lot of trouble locating it. It could be anywhere in this sea of women waiting to board the ferry. You get on your hands and knees and start crawling between the masses of legs, praying to come across your ticket.

"Looking for this?" A raspy voice gets your attention. You look up to see a gorgeous Latina woman in a tight black dress, black stilettos, black sunglasses, and a huge black sun hat staring back at you, waving your ticket. You close your slightly unhinged jaw and nod.

"You're a lifesaver." You grab your ticket.

"Enjoy your trip Brittany S. Pierce." The brunette winks before sauntering off to the ramp.

"Did you find it?" Rachel, Quinn's girlfriend, snapped you out of creepily staring as this woman made her way out of your sight. She and Quinn had come back for you.

"Yep! Let's go!"

"Last call for the 2:15 ferry to The Island of Lesbos." You hear one of the deck hands yell through a mega phone. You, Quinn and Rachel run up the ramp just in time to avoid having to wait another thirty minutes for the next one.

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this." You whine. You are now comfortably seated above deck and can't stop looking around for that beautiful Latina you saw earlier.

"What could be better for a bisexual that's never been with a girl, than a lesbian party island in the Caribbean?" Quinn asks. "Hot girls in bikinis, drunk, dancing up on you. They won't even care if you don't know how to do it with a girl, because half these women are probably experimenting themselves."

"Jesus Quinn, a little crass don't you think? And don't get any ideas about hot women in their bathing suits, you're here with your girlfriend remember?" Rachel scolded.

"I know babe. This trip is purely for Brittany's sexual experimentation. You and I are just going to sit on the beach and relax. Plus there's all sorts of couples stuff too that's separate from the parties.

"You know when you first said we were going to Lesbos for my twenty fifth, I assumed a nice, relaxing trip to Greece, not this." You say honestly. You're not sure about this whole sexual experimenting thing Quinn has in mind. Although if that brunette in black is single… but who are you kidding? You've never been with a girl and you're sitting here in knee length shorts, a tank top and a yellow snapback, while she's dressed to the nines and could get any, more experienced chick she wants. She probably didn't give you a second thought.

"Britt are you even listening?" You realize Quinn has been talking to you this whole time you were busy thinking about what will never be.

"No sorry what?"

"I said you need to get out there and this is the perfect way to do it."

"We have arrived at The Island of Lesbos. Please exit single file. If you are staying in one of our island hotels, check in is at the main building straight ahead as you exit the docks. Enjoy your stay ladies." An automated female voice says over the loud speaker.

"Alright Britt. Rachel and I booked a room for you and a separate one next door for us so we can both have our alone time." She winks and you roll your eyes at her. "After we check in Rach and I are going to get a couples massage. You should go check out the pool party or whatever you want and we can meet up for dinner."

"You're leaving me alone already? It's my birthday for gods sake." You're so nervous to be on your own here. Just looking around at all the lesbians is making your stomach flip.

"It's not your birthday for another two days you big baby. And we will spend every minute with you then. But go and mingle. Rach and I will check you in and I'll call you around six for dinner." You sigh. There is no way you're getting out of this. You leave them your bags and everything except your bathing suit and head to the pool.

You decide to tan for lack of anything else to do. You get kind of self conscious taking your shorts off, but you notice women walking around naked and topless and decide nobody is looking at you with all these real lesbians around. You're there for about an hour before deciding to just give up and go back to the hotel room. You're not really in the mood to try and mingle. You sit up and see her. She has shed the black dress and replaced it with a red two piece bathing suit and black see through cover up, but everything else about her outfit has stayed the same, including those killer shoes. It seems like everyone at the pool stopped to stare at her and you don't blame them, she's stunning. Sheepishly, you start to gather your stuff when you hear a click, click, click of heels walking up behind you.

"You aren't leaving now are you?" You look around to make sure she was in fact talking to you. This caused her to giggle and you think you found your new favorite sound. A waitress walks by and she stops her. "If you please, a sex on the beach for me and my friend here." Your jaw drops again.

"Right away miss." She sits down and you don't really have a choice but to sit back down next to her. You don't know what to say. What do you say to someone so incredibly out of your league?

"What brings you to Lesbos?" Thank god she breaks the silence. "Apart from the obvious." She gestures to the naked women swimming and grinding up on each other.

"It's my birthday. Well in two days it will be anyway."

"Happy birthday Brittany." Holy shit she remembers your name. "How old will you be? If you don't mind my asking."

"Twenty five." She smirks and you can't quite figure out why.

"That's a big year. Are you here celebrating with your girlfriend?" Is she really interested in you, because it's starting to look that way? Your drinks come and the waitress doesn't ask for payment. It's kind of weird but you don't question it too much. You figure they must just charge before you leave in case you order more. You decide to be a little bold. You've flirted with guys; girls shouldn't be that much different.

"Do you see a girlfriend?" She smirks again.

The two of you make some idle chit chat for a while and make it through three drinks each before she makes a suggestion.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Your eyes go wide. You've never done this with a girl before and it's all going a little fast. She seemed to sense the hesitation.

"No, no, no not like that sorry. I just meant a change of scenery. I know a pretty cool place away from the parties. I'm sensing these parties are not your scene." You breathe out an audible sigh of relief and she giggles again.

"Yeah I do like parties, but I guess I'm just not comfortable here yet."

"Naked women don't do it for you?" She winked. You open your mouth to say something, but you don't really have anything to say. "Come on." She stands up.

"Shouldn't we pay first?"

"I- uh right of course." She flags over the waitress and tells her to put it on her room.

"But miss-." The waitress starts but she stops her and signs the check.

"You didn't have to cover me."

"Believe me it was nothing." You shake off that weird little thing that just happened with the check and try to mentally prepare yourself for alone time with this beautiful woman. Your phone starts ringing."

"Hold on one second." You say to her and answer the phone.

"What?" You try not to sound annoyed but you're just starting to get somewhere with this woman and this could not be worse timing.

"I was just calling to ask what you wanted for dinner." You hear snickering. "Do you want clams or fish tacos?" Quinn bursts out laughing and you hear Rachel cracking up in the background. They can be so annoying and you just hang up.

"Sorry about that." You turn back and see she's on the phone as well.

"Okay I'll be right there." She looks apologetic and you know your time alone is not going to happen.

"Sorry I have to go. I have something to attend to." Trying to keep from looking disappointed, you realize you don't know her name yet.

"Hey I don't think I got your name."

"Santana." She stares at you for a pregnant second and you feel like she's dissecting you with her eyes. You want to look away but your stuck in her trace. She smiles softly and turns to walk away.

You spend the rest of the day in the hotel room reading until you get a phone call from Quinn around six apologizing for her earlier call and actually wondering where you wanted to eat. You end up going to a place called The Clam and don't know what you expected.

"So how was your day Brittany?" Rachel asks.

"Fine. I spent some time by the pool and then read for a while in my room." You decide to leave Santana out or you'll never hear the end of it.

"What the hell Britt? You're supposed to be out getting laid." Rachel hits Quinn on the arm. "What? That's why we brought her here. We didn't give you this vacation to sit in the hotel room and read. There is going to be a party at the island club Lipstick tonight and the three of us are going." You don't particularly want to go to this club but Quinn is right. They paid for the vacation and you should at least be trying to enjoy yourself.

After dinner Quinn picks out the only dress you brought and deems it not sexy enough so she gives you a short and tight black dress of hers paired with some purple pumps. You don't like heels because they're harder to dance in but she is the boss tonight. She puts your hair in a messy French braid and puts a ton of make up on your face. You try hard to keep from voicing how uncomfortable you are.

"Damn Britt. If I wasn't taken and you weren't my best friend, I would totally do you." Rachel glares. "Just kidding babe."

"You look great Brittany." Rachel smiles.

You look at yourself in the mirror. It's not ever how you would dress ever yourself, but you do look good, maybe even good enough for Santana. You hope she comes to this party. You get to Lipstick and the club is huge. There is a little bit of a line to get in, but it's nothing major and you're all in very quickly. There is a giant dance floor and you waste no time. This is your thing.

"I'm gunna go dance." I shout to Rachel and Quinn over the music. They nod and tell you they are going to go get drinks. You look up at the DJ booth and for the third time in a day, your jaw drops. There is Santana in a tiny red crop top, black, high-waist booty shorts, with a glow stick necklace and hair up in a straight high pony spinning in the booth. She looks incredible. There are tons of girls up dancing around her but she's in her own zone and she is really good. The song has an awesome beat and it's time to show all these girls what you can do. You get in the middle of the dance floor and start with some easy pop lock moves to warm up and then you're all over the dance floor. A lot of the women have stopped to give you some room and you start attracting a lot of attention. You are giving it your all and you've finally gotten the attention of the DJ. She hands the headphones to a girl next to her and come down on to the floor and starts dancing with you. The two of you get in this rhythm of kind of half grinding half actual dancing and it's so hot. Everybody in the inner circle is cheering you on now and boy are you putting on a good show. She's got some incredible moves and is following your lead amazingly. Quinn is giving you a huge thumbs up and you are too engaged in what you're doing to be annoyed. You let your hair down and shake it out and she winds down then back up your body and you are just on cloud nine. The song slows down and your dancing slows with it. The crowd subsides and it's just you and her.

"That was fucking incredible." She says exactly what you're thinking.

"I didn't know you DJ here." You say for lack of anything else to say.

"I didn't know you could dance better than Beyonce." She looks down at your shoes. "And in heels no less." You see she's in sneakers and feel kind of over dressed.

"Well I don't want to keep you if you need to get back up there." You motion to the DJ booth.

"No I just do that for fun sometimes. I don't work here. Let me get you a drink." She walks you over to the bar and gets you both something fruity and delicious, and another three or four and your buzzed for sure. The two of you dance again but just to enjoy each other this time, not to attract attention. Quinn and Rachel come up and you had almost forgotten you came here with them.

"Hey Britt." Quinn slurs a little bit and she's hanging on Rachel.

"Someone's been drinking." You laugh.

"Yeah I think we are going to head out and get to bed." Rachel rolls her eyes playfully at her girlfriend.

"No wait. Who's your friend?" Quinn waggles her eyebrows.

"This is Santana." You're kind of embarrassed just because she's so perfect. "Santana these are my friends Quinn and Rachel. They brought me here for my birthday."

"Nice to meet you Rachel and Quinn. Have a nice night." You're so glad she is being polite to the drunk blonde. They leave and she turns to you. "What do you say we go to that spot I was telling you about earlier?" You were hoping she was going to say that. She grabs your hand and drags you through the club out to a drive way full of golf carts. She hops in the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you should be driving in this condition?" You ask playfully.

"It's not that far."

She drives off on a sort of secluded path, up a cliff and stops. The brunette gets out of the cart and walks over to the tip of the cliff so you follow her. The view is flawless. The cliff overlooks the vast ocean and the moonlight is shimmering in the water, it's just perfect.

"This is the best view on the island. It's pretty at anytime of day, but especially sunrise. It comes up right here. I found it my first day here."

"It's amazing." All the sudden her mood changes and she stands up.

"Do you trust me?"

"I just met you." You say honestly.

"But do you trust me?" She repeats.

"Sure, why not?"

"On the count of three, we are going to run over this cliff and jump." You were not expecting that at all, but you're pretty sure she wouldn't steer you wrong, and you're still pretty intoxicated, so you nod. "Okay you need to lose the dress and heels." She was already taking her shoes and shorts off to reveal a lacy thong. You swallow and then remember you don't have a bra or underwear on, this dress wouldn't allow it. You're going to be totally naked.

"Um- I'm not wearing anything under this." You stress the word anything.

"Then we can both be naked." She takes her crop top and her bra off before you've even taken off your heels and you're at a loss for words yet again. "Come on!" She's ready so you get to it. You're both standing there naked and she gives you the rules.

"Okay stay stick straight the whole way down and immediately start swimming up once you've hit the water." You nod in disbelief that you're actually about to do this. She backs up so you do to and she grabs your hand, starts into a run, and before you know it your in the air, plummeting 50 feet down into the ocean. It takes you a minute to surface but you get there and start laughing. Santana had come up before you and she's in hysterics too. You have to swim for a minute before you reach the shore but you don't mind, that was the most incredible thing you've ever done.

"I have to tell you something." She starts. "I've always wanted to do that but never had the guts." You're torn between wanting to kill her and wanting to kiss her.

"You mean you've never done that before?! You just risked both our lives and you weren't even sure it was doable?"

"We made it didn't we?" She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"That was amazing." You weren't really mad at all. It suddenly occurs to you that you are naked and you become self-conscious. It doesn't seem to be on her mind though, so you try to push it out of yours.

"So what do you do Brittany? When you're not vacationing in lesbian paradise." Santana broke the comfortable silence.

"I'm a dance teacher."

"Well that makes sense. Do you dance like that for your students?" She laughs.

"Considering my students are between the ages of 6 and 18, I would say no." You both chuckle for a second before you fall back into a short silence. "What do you do?" You ask her. You know she is a DJ for fun but you're dying to know more.

"Well I uh dabble in lots of different things. Do you know how to tango?" She rapidly changes the subject.

"I- yeah of course." You're kind of flustered, but you certainly know how to tango.

"Well one of the things I 'dabble' in is beach side tango lessons. You should help me teach tomorrow and be my dance partner." Nothing sounds better than teaching the world's most sensual dance with Santana.

"I'd love to."

"Great! It's tomorrow at 10 am on the west beach. Get there at like 9:30 though so we can go over the lesson." You see her give you a once over and you think maybe it has finally occurred to her that you're both naked. It's dark, but if you're not mistaking, you see her cheeks redden just ever so slightly.

"Well we should probably go get our clothes." You nod in agreement.

You get up the cliff and see her clothes and Quinn's shoes, but the dress is nowhere to be found.

"Shit Quinn is going to kill me." You don't think she'd be mad as much as she'd have so much to say about you being naked here and losing the dress.

"Well here, you take my shorts and shirt since I at least have a bra and underwear." She hands you her outfit and you don't think twice about taking it. She looks so much better naked than you and you need to put something on fast.

"Thank you. I'll return it tomorrow at the tango class." You stumble forward trying to pull her shorts on over your feet.

She shakes her head and covers her giggle with her hand. "Goodnight Brittany."

"Goodnight." She's already walking away and you're sad to see her go.


End file.
